Scarlet Scarab: Arc of The Teen Titans
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Having revealed Jaune's transcripts to Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon is forced to expel Jaune from Beacon Academy. But before he does, Ozpin gives Jaune a strange artifact that grants him greater power. Now on a team with several other superpowered beings, how will things go for everyone when Salem inevitably changes her plans to fit this new scenario involving some weird bug?
1. Chapter 1

_**I hope you guys enjoy this story! With Teen Titans now being back on the air, I was inspired to write this story for everyone's enjoyment! And I plan to focus on this story for about seven chapters or so. Depending on my mood. Then, once I've got those written down, I'll work on something else. Remember, any and all reviews, especially ones with constructive criticism, are welcome and essential to the life blood of this story! Anyway… HIT IT, GIRLS!**_

* * *

 _ **Instrumental Beginning (Teen Titans Theme Song by Puffy AmiYumi)**_

 _ **When there's trouble, you know who to call,**_

 _ **TEEN TITANS!**_

 _ **From their tower, they can see it all!**_

 _ **TEEN TITANS!**_

 _ **When there's evil on the attack, you can rest knowing they got your back!**_

 _ **'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol,**_

 _ **Teen Titans… GO!**_

 _ **(Instrumental Break)**_

 _ **With their superpowers they unite,**_

 _ **TEEN TITANS!**_

 _ **Never met a villain that they liked.**_

 _ **TEEN TITANS!**_

 _ **They've got the bad guys on the run! They'll never stop 'till the job is done!**_

 _ **'Cause when the world is losing all control,**_

 _ **Teen Titans… GO!**_

 _ **(Instrumental Break)**_

 _ **1, 2, 3, 4, GO!**_

 _ **TEEN TITANS!**_

* * *

 _ ***I don't own RWBY, nor do I own Teen Titans!***_

* * *

"Scarlet Scarab!" = Normal Speech

"Raven!" = Scarab Speech

 _'Starfire!' = Thoughts_

 _"Cyborg!" = Flashbacks_

 **"Robin!" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Expulsion From Beacon! - The Journey Of Heroism Begins!**_

* * *

"You, um… you wanted to see me, sir?" Jaune asked nervously as he stepped into Ozpin's office.

It's been just a few hours since the incident with Cardin and that Ursa, and all Jaune wanted to do was rest and read his newest X-Ray and Vav comic book. But it seems as though there were other plans.

Not long after taking some time to get examined at the med-bay did Jaune get called down to the Headmaster's office for something important. At first, he thought it would just be another, quote unquote quest, to find something that Ozpin had misplaced again. However, the tone in the man's voice over the school's speaker system made things abundantly clear that this was a very serious matter. So he quickly got himself ready and headed on over to the tower where Ozpin's office is located.

Which leads us to our current situation.

Ozpin looked up from the file he was holding and looked at Jaune with a mix of disappointment and… regret? Regret about what?

"Mister Arc. Please, sit down." Ozpin said.

Jaune wasn't quite sure what was going on, but he could already tell he was not going to like it. He took a seat in the chair in front of Ozpin's desk and waited for the headmaster to tell him what this was about.

He wished he hadn't.

"Now, Mister Arc, it has recently been brought to my attention by Mister Winchester that you forged your transcripts in order to get into Beacon. Is this true?" Ozpin asked.

Not that he had to. Jaune looking down with his hair shadowing his eyes and looking away slightly was all that the Headmaster of Beacon needed to see in order for the truth to be told. The old Headmaster placed a hand on Jaune's shoulder, making the boy look up at him.

"Now, listen to me, Jaune. If it were up to me, I would allow you to stay and continue your studies here at Beacon, regardless of whether you forged these documents. But I'm afraid that this time, it's not up to me." Ozpin said, a regretful smile on his face. "The Vale Council has decided to expel you from Beacon, not just because of your forged transcripts, but because they see you as a threat."

Now that line certainly confused Jaune.

"What do you mean they see me as a threat?" Jaune asked.

"I'll be frank with you, Jaune. The Vale Council has witnessed your remarkable improvement as a Huntsman in such a short amount of time, and they fear that at your current rate of improvement, you'll become a threat to Vale. And so, they issued for your Aura to be sealed and your expulsion from Beacon. But we're not about to let a bunch of power obsessed old coots decide your future! Miss Goodwitch, please bring it in!" Ozpin said.

The door to the office opened up to reveal Professor Glynda Goodwitch holding a case looking to be of Japanese origin. It was a small box, but Jaune could already feel a great and ancient power pulsating inside it. It was almost like there was some sort of force of ultimate power sealed inside of it.

She carefully set the box on the desk, giving Jaune a closer look at the ancient texts that were carved into the box. He also saw that upon closer inspection, the box itself was made out of solid gold!

' _If Weiss saw this box and managed to calculate how much gold this thing was made from and found out its retail value, she'd probably steal it and sell it in an instant.'_ Jaune thought to himself.

"Are you absolutely certain that he's the one, Ozpin?" Glynda asked.

She wasn't so sure that giving whatever is in that box to a young boy was the smartest idea, but if Ozpin knew for sure that this is the right choice, then who is she to say no?

"I'm positive, Glynda. Now please, open the box while I explain to Mister Arc the importance of this artifact." Ozpin instructed before turning to Jaune and saying "And before you say it, this is an actual artifact. It's not a chess piece, a scroll, a pair of spectacles or my house keys."

"I wasn't thinking that." Jaune denied.

"Yes you were." Ozpin fired back.

"THEN JUST WHAT IS IT?!" shouted Jaune.

With a loud 'THUD', Glynda set the lid of the box onto the desk allowing a scarlet red light to flash up from the inside of the container. The three of them watched in silent awe as a strange item floated up out of the box.

But what it was severely confused Jaune.

It looked to be a large beetle of some kind. It was about as big as the palm of Ozpin's hand and was a solid red color. In fact, this beetle looked kinda like an ordinary Scarab Beetle from Egyptian culture. However, at the same time, Jaune could tell that it was anything BUT ordinary.

"Whoa…! What is that thing?" Jaune asked.

"That, Jaune, is something that we really don't know much about." Ozpin admitted. "You see, eons ago, this very beetle crashed onto our planet and seemed to be searching for a worthy host of some kind. It was in a form of stasis for many years before Oobleck and I found it in an ancient tomb of some kind and brought it back to Beacon with us. We've been studying it for years now, but we've never been able to solve the mystery of what this beetle really is or why it chose to come to our planet in the first place! All we know is that it seems to be looking for someone to bestow its power to."

"And you think that someone… Is me? But I'm no one special! I'm just plain, weak, dorky me!" Jaune said in denial.

"And do you truly believe that?"

Jaune came close to shrieking like a little girl when he had suddenly heard that voice and recoiled back a bit as the beetle floated towards him and landed in his palm.

"If you keep thinking about yourself in such a negative way, you will never truly grow into the protector you wish to be! And I can help you become that protector!"

"You'd help me? But you don't even know me!" Jaune said to the beetle.

But while Jaune was hearing the Beetle speak to him, Ozpin and Glynda only heard a series of mechanical beeps and whistles. Kind of Like R2-D2 from the Star Wars franchise. They also saw that the antennae of the beetle were flashing green as it made these beeping sounds and whistles, leading them to believe that it was communicating with Jaune rather than the boy going crazy.

As for Jaune, he heard the beetle laugh a little before it flew into the back of his hoodie and attached itself to his back, just below the shoulder blades. Jaune winced as he felt the legs of the beetle dig into his flesh along with the funny feeling of something else boring its way into his flesh.

"Ah, so that's why you have so little confidence in yourself!" said the beetle. "Ever since you were little, you've wanted to be one of these Huntsmen: a warrior who fights against the foul creatures of Grimm in order to defend your world's inhabitants! But your family was less than thrilled with your career choice and did everything in their power short of locking you in your room to keep you from pursuing these dreams of yours. And so, you snuck out a couple of years ago and took your family's heirloom, the sword and shield Crocea Mors, and left to become a huntsman under the teachings of Beacon and its professors. However, a jealous and spiteful colleague could not stand the idea of being saved by one whom he deemed weaker than himself, and revealed your forged transcripts to your headmaster. Now, you've been expelled, and this 'Vale Council' wants to seal away your aura and banish you to keep you from becoming stronger due to their positions of power being threatened by your astounding signs of improvement! Am I missing anything?"

"Just the knowledge that ever since you crawled on my back, I've felt this tingly feeling coming from where you are." Jaune replied.

"Oh, so you really ARE feeling that. Do not be alarmed, it's nothing bad. That tingly feeling is just me assimilating myself to your body so that you can utilize my abilities as your own. But it will take some time to fully assimilate to you due to your rather large pools of Aura trying to repel me from you." the beetle explained.

"Will this be a problem?" Jaune asked his now symbiotic partner. "And why are you trying to assimilate yourself to me? Wouldn't it be the other way around?"

"It won't be too much of a problem. It just means you won't be able to use my powers right away. As for why I'm doing this, it's because my species is supposed to find a compatible host that meets our requirements so that we can combine with them. Without a host, our ships OR a specially made container for ourselves, we cannot sustain ourselves for longer than a week before we go into a form of hibernation to replenish our strength and gather more. We used to, USED TO, find a host body to control so we could eradicate what we deemed as a planet's inferior life forms. But we later saw that such actions would just lower the survival rate of the universe and the survival of our own colony. So, in exchange for giving us a host body to remain conscious with, we in turn give our host incredible power and technological enhancements such as a suit that is self regenerative and can mecha-shift into many different types of weapons. A form of symbiosis, if you will. And now, Jaune Arc, you are my host and I am a new source of power for you. But be warned! We Scarabs, that's my kind's species, are not invincible! There are some forms of technology that we cannot scan and replicate, and we are especially vulnerable to magic! But with your Aura slowly combining with my own abilities, my own weakness to Magic should lower significantly."

Jaune sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he absorbed everything the Scarab told him. It amazed him just how advanced the Scarabs really were, but at the same time it was also so scary how they used their power to wipe out all forms of life on different planets way back then. But he had to admit, this whole symbiosis thing with the Scarab sounded pretty cool to him, so he decided to give the Scarab a chance before reaching any sort of judgement calls.

He stood up from his seat and strapped Crocea Mors across his back before explaining everything to Ozpin and Glynda. He asked them to say goodbye to his friends and team for him as he wanted to leave as soon as possible so whoever the Council sent to seal his Aura wouldn't get the chance.

Ozpin said that he'd be sure to do just that, and Glynda actually surprised Jaune by hugging him and telling him to stay safe out there. And with that said and done, Jaune left through the open window, using a grappling hook as a kind of rope swing like Spider-Man does with his webs. This just further proved to the two professors that Jaune had been improving by leaps and bounds before Cardin and the Council happened. One couldn't let go of the past and his oversized ego, and the other was a bunch of power hungry fools who couldn't see past their own positions of power!

Once Jaune was a good distance away from Vale, he began walking in the direction of a place that he and his family have been to many times before.

"Hey, before I forget, what's your name anyway?" Jaune asked.

"Oh well, truth is I don't really have one. Our kind don't generally have names, as we are most often part of a giant Hive Mind. But since we're on the subject, I think I'll just let you call me Scarab. I must say, I think I'm going to enjoy working with you from now on, Jaune."

"Yeah, Scarab. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship!" Jaune said in agreement.

"By the way, why do you even bother wearing this ridiculous rabbit hoodie?" Scarab asked. "I can understand not wanting that cold armor you always wear to touch your skin, but the fact that your hoodie has a rabbit character on it is a little embarrassing."

Jaune looked up at the sky with a faraway look, a smile forming as he remembered the day when he got his hoodie.

"Dia, one of my little sisters, loves bunnies and the color blue. She actually made me this hoodie so I wouldn't forget about everyone back home. She made it in black because at the time she had used up all of her blue fabric and didn't want to go buy more." Jaune explained.

"Really? Well, that's very sweet of her, but you don't HAVE to wear it just because she made it for you. Just saying." Scarab said.

Jaune just chuckled in response.

"I love my sisters, so I wear all of their gifts with pride!" Jaune said in response.

Through their link, he could actually feel Scarab smiling at that. And with his emotional state gradually restored, Jaune set his focus on getting to a place where he could start a whole new life!

Look out, Jump City, because Jaune Arc and Scarab are on their way! But a few seconds of walking later, and Scarab spoke up about a rather serious subject.

"Do you suddenly have the uncontrollable urge to sing?"

"Oh, big time!" Jaune replied.

"Then sing it, baby!"

Jaune chuckled and started singing a song that he and his mom used to sing every time their family went on a long distance trip.

"Tell everybody I'm on my way! New friends and new places to see~! With the sun beating down, yes I'm on my way! And I'm lovin' every step I take~!"

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Well, there's the first chapter of the story. The next one will be longer, and I just want you guys to understand that I'm making this story more closely follow the Teen Titans timeline, so be on the lookout for more later on! Also, which do you prefer for Jaune's hero name? Scarlet Scarab, or Red Beetle? Let me know in the reviews, and I'll change the story title when I see which is more popular. And please include your reason as to why Jaune should use your name choice.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**WOW! I can't believe how many reviews I've gotten for just the previous chapter! I certainly hope that this chapter turns out as good as the one before it. Thanks to help from christopherrhaydon, I have a design for the suit that Jaune will wear as the Scarlet Scarab. Yes, that is his hero name from this day forth. Now, on to the chapter, shall we?**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Teen Titans!***_

* * *

 _ **Scarlet Scarab Rising!**_

* * *

As Jaune walked along the dirt path to Jump City, singing his happy little tune, he began thinking about all of the good times he had back at Beacon with his team and family. Training with Pyrrha, learning medical techniques with Ren, listening to Nora's tall tales with her eating most of the pancakes at breakfast, goofing off with Ruby, reading with Blake, trying and failing to flirt with Weiss, even enduring Yang pretending to flirt with him after he failed at flirting with Weiss.

But that's not to say he didn't have any good times with the teachers. Oh no, no! Jaune actually had a lot of good times with the professors at Beacon as well.

Delving into their world's history with Doctor Oobleck, Professor Port helping him come up with some enhancements for Crocea Mors while telling more of his own stories (which the portly teacher revealed were his own subtle ways of teaching his students the vital weaknesses of all Grimm, all while forcing the students to try and stay awake.), trolling other students and faculty with Ozpin, gathering herbs with the ever reclusive Professor Peach, even playing pranks on other teachers and students with, surprisingly, Professor Goodwitch!

He still remembers the time they dyed Oobleck's hair to look like a rainbow afro, shaved Cardin's head while he was sleeping so he looked like a rodeo clown, and when they put tabasco sauce in Ozpin's coffee.

They both may have had to run away from the enraged and fire breathing headmaster for the duration of the day, but to them, it was SO worth it!

Jaune sighed as his good mood vanished.

All of that was taken away by Cardin. Honestly, that guy just doesn't know when to let go of something and just drop his lousy oversized ego! How and why he was admitted into Beacon in the first place is beyond Jaune!

"Your aggression and sorrow levels are rising, Jaune. Is something the matter?" Scarab asked.

Jaune sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Just thinking about the past, Scarab. All of my friends back at Beacon are sure to have heard the news and attacked Cardin in a fit of rage by now, but I can't shake the feeling that they might hate me for leaving without saying goodbye to them" Jaune explained.

"Really, Jaune, there's no need to worry. I'm sure your friends will understand why you had to leave, and won't hold it against you. Just have faith and trust in your friends, Jaune!" Scarab said to him.

Jaune smiled at his new partner's words. He really felt much better after that little talk with his new symbiotic little buddy.

"You're right, Scarab. Thanks for that! By the way, how's the assimilation coming along?" Jaune asked.

Scarab began to run a check and saw that progress was complete. It would seem as though Jaune's acceptance of him as a partner caused his Aura to stop attempting to repel him, thus making the assimilation process complete itself at an alarming rate.

"Good news, friend! The assimilation process is complete! We can begin the construction of your suit whenever you're ready!"

"Cool! But before that, I think you need a new name. Just calling you Scarab all the time sounds a little demeaning, calling you by your species all the time. So how about I call you Khepri? Professor Oobleck told me once that he was the God of the Sun in an old culture of an ancient land called Egypt." Jaune suggested.

The beetle seemed to mull over the name. He certainly had no problems with it.

"Kinda rolls off the tongue… I like it! Khepri it is!"

Jaune smiled, happy to help a friend in need. It was one of his many personality quirks that seemed to always make people gravitate towards him, but it was also a quirk that made his family worry about him.

But he suddenly had to stop as he heard growling coming from the bushes on the sides of the road. Knowing what was coming next, Jaune went to draw Crocea Mors and fight the Grimm.

"Wait, friend! It would be unwise to seek a battle with your sword and shield only!" Warned Khepri.

"Then what do I do?" Jaune asked.

"Let me absorb your sword and shield. I can integrate them into my systems so that you'll have a sword and a shield in your own battle armor!" Khepri said before asking "How good are you with a long range weapon?"

Jaune glanced around, seeing multiple pairs of glowing yellow eyes and white bone masks. The calling card of the Grimm. And from what he can tell, there are mostly Beowulves and Ursas with a Death Stalker here and there.

"I'm a good shot with throwing knives and a bow and arrow. Does that count?" Jaune asked.

"That'll do just fine. Now hold still! This won't hurt a bit!"

He didn't get the chance to question Khepri as he suddenly felt a kind of exoskeleton beginning to grow on the surface of his body. But it didn't feel like the normal exoskeleton of an ordinary bug or arthropod. It felt more like it was made from technology, but at the same time it felt completely organic.

The armor consisted of a black bodysuit with a red tint to it that was skin tight and showed off his lean yet compact muscles that he had developed from his training back at Beacon with Pyrrha. It covered his body completely, except for his eyes and mouth. Over that bodysuit was scarlet red armor that closely resembled a beetle in every way. He had shoulder and chest armor with a single curved spike jutting from each shoulder, and it also covered his upper body from the neck to above his abs. The chest plate also has a stylized mark that looks like a combination of an 'M' and a Beetle's antennae.

On his head was a helmet that closely resembled a beetle, but not a typical scarab beetle. No, this helmet more closely resembled a Japanese Kabuto Beetle, even having a single long horn on his head with sharp prongs at the tip. Covering the lower half of his face from the nose down was a protective faceplate that looked like a mix of Cooler's in his final form from Dragon Ball Z, and the one Optimus Prime wears when he goes into battle. And over his eyes were two green lenses that resemble the same compound eyes that all insects have. Only these ones also have slit pupils that are a lighter green color.

Jaune's hands and forearms now have armored gloves that cover them from the fingers all the way to above the elbows, and he has barbed talons on each of his fingertips. Armored shoes appear on his feet and each one appears to have two front talons and a single talon on the back of each foot. And these talons also appear to be opposable, much like his fingers and thumbs. And on the back of this leg armor, Jaune has four little barbs going up from above his ankles to below his knees. But these seem to be more decorative than functional at first glance.

On his back, the Khepri absorbed Crocea Mors and formed an armored shell around itself for protection. This shell took the form of a Scarab Beetle with two legs on each side and one on each shoulder. And behind each shoulder, there's a pair of jagged looking Scarab Beetle antennae.

"Whoa…! Khepri, is this really my armor? Because it is totally sick!" exclaimed Jaune.

"I did not know the transformation would make you ill, Jaune. Perhaps the process was not as complete as I thought it was." Khepri said in return.

"What? No, no, no, buddy, it's just an expression." Jaune informed. "Anyway, what're we lookin' at?"

"Kabuto horn sensors indicate that our opponents include a small pack of Beowulves, three Ursas and one Death Stalker. I advise the use of your newly integrated sword until we reach the Death Stalker."

Jaune nodded and could feel Khepri downloading information of how to operate the suit into his mind, so he knows exactly how to use the blade of Crocea Mors. Using his mind, he willed the Arc Family weapon into existence making the blade jut out from his right wrist. The blade had taken on a reddish tint to the metal, due to being absorbed by Khepri. While at the same time, he turned his left hand into a sword that was more curved and had these curved grooves like a Beetle's clawed pincers.

He took up a stance with his legs apart and slightly bent at the knees with his right arm crossed in front of him and the other held back a bit. Behind those green compound eyes, Jaune's eyes were narrowed in determination.

This pack of Grimm… it's his right of passage to become a warrior! His test to prove that he is worthy of being Khepri's host!

And he intends to pass!

Without warning, four Beowulves leapt out of the bushes behind Jaune, snarling as they went to overwhelm and devour their chosen prey alive! But Jaune was ready for them. Spinning on his heel, he slashed two of the Grimm clean in half with his right hand and skewered the other two with his left!

The first two died instantly as their two halves fell to the ground and began dissolving, but the other two were writhing around in pain on Jaune's hand. So he decided to put them out of their misery and decapitated them.

He looked behind him and quickly rolled out of the way of a large paw slamming down where he once stood. The Alpha Beowulf had decided to attack Jaune while his back was turned, and just barely missed. But Jaune wasn't about to let himself become Grimm chow and charged at the Beowulf with his horn poised to strike. It seems as though the horn is designed for more than just sensory, as the prongs on the tip of the horn grew and sharpened just before Jaune rammed into the Beowulf's chest!

The beast gargled on it's own blood as it's heart was hit by the horn before it fell to the ground, dead as dust.

Turning around, Jaune turned his attention to the three Ursas that were now charging at him with plans to destroy him! Clearly, these things are not the brightest creatures around if they can't detect just how much of a threat Jaune really is.

And this proved to be their downfall.

The horn on Jaune's helmet began to glow with a bright red light and shot three energy blasts at the attacking Ursas. Each one hit their target, right between the eyes, killing each of those Grimm instantly.

"Whoa! I've never had this kind of power and skill before!" Jaune exclaimed with a grin under his mask

"Don't start thinking that you're Invincible, Jaune. You still need much more training before you can truly take on any opponent." Khepri said, sensing Jaune's growing pride and arrogance.

Jaune realized what was happening and immediately squashed down the arrogance of his inner macho man, not wanting to ever become like Cardin and his team. He focused his thoughts to the pack on his back and instantly grew a jetpack that seemed to look like a pair of scarab beetle wings. Not in the mood to deal with the Death Stalker right now, he jumped into the air and flew off at speeds that would make the fastest of Atlas's ships look as slow as a slug! Maybe even slower!

As Jaune was flying, he half expected to have an attack from his chronic motion sickness, but was pleasantly surprised to realize that he felt fine. His stomach, for once, doesn't feel like it's doing backflips! This was all almost too much for our young former Huntsman in training to comprehend!

"Despite your momentary lapse into a sense of arrogance and pride near the end, you did very well for your first time operating the battlesuit!" praised Khepri.

"Thanks, Khepri! I never knew that such technology even existed!" Jaune said in thanks. "Even the most advanced technology of Atlas PALES in comparison to what you can do!"

Khepri chuckled at his host's attitude. Such a bright and likeable guy, it was refreshing to know that there are still such life forms out there in the universe. If only the scarabs of Reach understood the importance of free will before things started getting out of hand for their colony.

"Hey, with this kind of tech and power, I could become a superhero if I wanted to! It would be a great plan on where to go from here, since I can't very well become a huntsman anymore." Jaune said.

"Well, if you're going to become a superhero, then perhaps you should give yourself a secret identity. Wouldn't want any of your enemies, who would no doubt be stronger than the likes of Roman Torchwick, to go after your friends and family to get to you."

Jaune thought about what Khepri was saying and realized that he was right. If he went around just being called by his real name when facing off against supervillains, then his family and friends would be in constant danger! He needed a secret identity to protect them!

Let's see… perhaps Red Beetle? Nah, that's too plain and sounds like it's already taken. Suddenly, an idea came to Jaune as he grinned under his mask.

"Look out world, there's a new hero on the loose! And his name is… Scarlet Scarab!" Jaune declared.

And so, he continued his flight all the way to Jump City. But like all great protagonists of a story, he was completely unaware of the new chain of events that are sure to take place.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Okay, here's the new chapter. I hope you like it. I wasn't sure if it was actiony enough for everyone… Anyway, I've posted a poll for the story's pairing, since everyone seemed to be wondering what that was going to be. I really wasn't too sure myself when I posted this story, so I hope you guys remember to cast your votes. And as always, I'll see you all next chapter! Also, next chapter I had planned to reveal who it was that was assigned to seal away Jaune's Aura. If you would be so kind as to send in who you want it to be and why in your reviews, that would help immensely.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**You know, I'm surprised I didn't get as many reviews for last chapter as I did for the first one? Only about half as many. Still, they did help immensely, as it looks like the one who was ordered to seal away Jaune's Aura won that vote by a landslide victory! I just hope you guys enjoy this new chapter, because like before, I spent a lot of time and hard work writing this.**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Teen Titans!***_

* * *

 _ **Instrumental Beginning (Teen Titans Theme Song by Puffy AmiYumi)**_

* * *

 ** _When there's trouble, you know who to call..._**

 ** _TEEN TITANS!_**

 ** _From their tower, they can see it all..._**

 ** _TEEN TITANS!_**

 ** _When there's evil on the attack, you can rest knowing they got your back!_**

 ** _'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol..._**

 ** _Teen Titans… GO!_**

 ** _(Instrumental Break)_**

 ** _With their superpowers they unite..._**

 ** _TEEN TITANS!_**

 ** _Never met a villain that they liked..._**

 ** _TEEN TITANS!_**

 ** _They've got the bad guys on the run! They'll never stop 'till the job is done!_**

 ** _'Cause when the world is losing all control..._**

 ** _Teen Titans… GO!_**

 ** _(Instrumental Break)_**

 ** _1, 2, 3, 4, GO!_**

 ** _TEEN TITANS!_**

* * *

 _ **A Girl From Outer Space! - Karma Comes Back To Bite The Winchester!**_

* * *

Jaune Arc, now outside of his Scarlet Scarab armor, had made it to Jump City with no problem after leaving that Death Stalker to it's own devices and killing all of its underlings. Now, he was at his favorite pizza place enjoying a late dinner as he pondered his next move. After all, if he's going to live the life of a hero, he's going to need a place to stay.

Well, at least Lien is still good here. With there being some places in Remnant that have begun switching to a new kind of currency called Dollars and Cents, it was difficult for foreigners to get what they needed in certain areas. But as it turns out, the currency exchange for Lien Cards is actually very, very high, so if Jaune were to go to one of these places he won't have to worry about money.

"Hey, Jaune?" Khepri said, getting his partner's attention. "Just think your response when in public like this. We're connected through a mental link, which makes this possible."

 _'Like this?'_ Jaune mentally asked, taking a bite of another slice of meatlovers pizza.

"Yes, just like that. Now, what's that stuff called? The gooey, stretchy stuff that sits on top?" Khepri asked.

 _'Oh, this? It's cheese.'_ Jaune replied.

"Cheese! Cheese, that's it! It's a bit pungent, but I love it! Especially when it's all melty!" Khepri exclaimed.

It turns out that while Scarab Beetles of Khepri's kind don't need to eat, they do still get nutrients from their hosts. And that means he can taste certain things that Jaune does. Like food, for instance.

 _'Well, I'm glad you like it, buddy.'_

"Everything alright here, sir?" asked a waitress who arrived with Jaune's drink.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm just feeling a little homesick." Jaune replied.

It's true. Ever since leaving Vale, which he had come to see as a home away from home, Jaune has had a small amount of homesickness welling up in him. The waitress, a tigress Faunus, sighed and ran her hand through her orange and black striped hair.

"I can relate, kid." she said before walking off.

Jaune couldn't help but wonder what she meant by that. Was she also new in Jump City?

Suddenly a green steak filled the sky and came racing down right outside the pizza place.

"Holy crap!" Yelped Jaune.

"Ya got that right!" added Khepri.

Jaune left the diner to go check it out and make sure no-one else was hurt. Everyone was silent for a few minutes… and then they screamed, running away from whatever was coming to blast them all to kingdom come. The green streak crashed in front of the pizza parlour, making a crater. And inside of that crater... was a girl!

"Oh no, that ain't good!" Jaune exclaimed.

He quickly ran down into the crater, willing his Scarlet Scarab suit to cover him up in the process. He looked her over, taking in her appearance. She was an orange skinned girl with waist long red hair. Her head was covered in a silver "M" shaped headpiece that surrounded the edges of her face but didn't impair her vision. She was wearing a silver and blue armoured bodysuit, with silver arm guards and shoulder-pads. And her eyes, including the whites, were glowing green.

"Oh… shit!" Jaune muttered, sweat dropping.

"While worded rather vulgarly, I have to agree with you. There's nothing more dangerous in the universe than a pissed off Tameranian woman!"

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile, Beacon Academy (Just Outside The Emerald Forest)…***_

* * *

Ozpin stood outside whistling a merry tune as he waited for a few of his students to complete a couple of quests he'd assigned them. But for some reason or another, he was without his glasses or walking stick.

"You know, sometimes I feel a little guilty sending students off on these dangerous missions." he said to himself.

But then he scoffed and grinned as he remembered which team he sent to complete these tasks. And he felt at least a hundred percent better when he did, as he's been meaning to get around to punishing this team for awhile now.

"They'll be fine."

Just then, Russel ended up tumbling out of the bushes with a pair of house keys clutched firmly in his hand. He was sporting a few bruises from an earlier encounter with an Ursa.

"Russel Thrush, did you complete your quest for the Artifacts of Entry?" Ozpin asked.

"You mean these house keys?" Russel asked.

"They are known by many names…!" Ozpin declared dramatically.

But Russel was less than inspired.

"Is one of those names 'house keys'?" he asked.

"Names aren't important!" Ozpin said, taking the keys from Russel. "Better make a copy of these."

Cardin walked up to Ozpin, scowling as the cape he was forced to wear for this mission was on fire. He didn't understand why he had to wear a stupid cape just for a retrieval mission. It doesn't seem very practical.

Meanwhile, Batman and his two former sidekicks sneezed and felt like someone just questioned the need of their capes.

"Mister Winchester, did you recover the…"

"Just a second." Cardin said, cutting Ozpin off.

He dropped to his back and rolled around a bit to smother the fire before standing back up.

"Okay. Here's your Scroll, uh, I mean the Artifact of Knowledge." Cardin said, tossing the headmaster the item.

Ozpin opened the Scroll and seemed a little nervous as he started messing with it.

"You, um… you didn't look at the Photo Gallery, did you?" Ozpin asked.

"Well, mostly I was trying to escape the forest alive." Cardin replied with a nervous chuckle. "Why?"

Ozpin gasped and quickly began to scroll through his photo gallery, but he answered Cardin's question anyway. Not like this was going to get out to the other students.

"I… STILL haven't deleted my photos from the Faculty Costume Party. Which turned out to NOT be a costume party at all, _Port._ " Ozpin said, growling at the name of his fellow teacher.

"You wanna talk about it?" Russel asked.

Rather than answer his student, Ozpin just started looking through the photos and erasing the more embarrassing ones.

"Erase, erase," said Ozpin, until he got to a rather interesting photo. "Oh, okay, that's actually pretty good. Nice legs, Oz! You work that look! And Glynda, whoa hoo hoo hoo mama!"

But apparently it wasn't all that appealing to Russel, who looked like he wanted to puke at whatever the photo was. But the 'R' in CRDL quickly swallowed his vomit, not wanting to become Beacon's new Vomit-Boy. And that's when Dove showed up, pulling a Beowulf pup along with Ozpin's walking stick.

"Professor, I've retrieved your Artifact of Balance. Turns out, as you can see, that a mother Beowulf brought it to its den for her pups to chew on." Dove said.

But then he started running around, screaming in pain as the mother Beowulf bit him hard on the butt while her pups, Dove's teammates and Ozpin looked on in mild amusement.

"Well, he's going to need to see the doctor after that." Ozpin quipped before asking the pups "May I have my cane back, please?"

The pups barked cutely and dropped the cane at Ozpin's feet. Sure, there were a few bite marks here and there, but at least there was no dog drool.

"Thank you, little ones."

"Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute." Cardin said, catching everyone's attention.

Even Dove and the mother Beowulf stopped their antics to listen to this.

"Are you just sending us on quests to find stuff you lost and calling them artifacts?" Cardin asked.

"Cardin Winchester! I am shocked! Shocked and dismayed at these faceless accusations!" Ozpin exclaimed, feigning hurt.

That's when everyone heard screaming and winced as Sky Lark landed on his face, right at Ozpin's feet. The boy was in pain, but instantly got on one knee and presented Ozpin with his glasses.

"Professor Ozpin! I've recovered the Spectacles of Farsight! They were in the Crevice of Comfort just as you foretold!" he exclaimed before asking himself "Where have I heard that dorky phrase before?"

"Darn those couch cushions!" Ozpin said, taking his glasses and putting them on.

"I KNEW IT!" exclaimed Cardin.

Ozpin nervously looked around and came up with a plan less than two seconds after that.

"Um, LOOK! A DISTRACTION!"

The students looked in the direction Ozpin had pointed his cane in, while the headmaster and the Beowulves booked it like there was no tomorrow! Which for those Grimm, there might not have been at a school for huntsmen and huntresses.

Russel growled at the loss of their intended target to release their anger, but Cardin just called a group huddle and gave them all some news that would make up for this rotten week.

"I copied the photos."

They all grinned at the prospect of blackmailing Beacon's headmaster, happy that something had gone right. And with Jaune out of the way, there was no one to stop them or further damage their pride.

"Too bad I didn't get to seal up Arc's Aura like I was supposed to have been. That would've made the news of his expulsion all the sweeter!" Cardin lamented while gloating.

But little did he and his team know…

 **"NORA SMASH!"**

Jaune's angry team and RWBY were listening in on them. And they are now proceeding to beat the hell out of these guys while Zwei and Glynda looked on with amused expressions.

"Bark, bark!"

"I know, right? Their shrieks of pain and terror are music to my ears, and will do wonders as inspiration for my poetry!" Glynda said, agreeing with the adorable Corgi held in her arms.

They both grinned as an iris-in appeared on the screen, ending the current chapter.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Okay guys, Superior Tennyson asked me an important question that I'd like your honest opinions on. Do I plan on modifying the Teen Titans since they're in Remnant, or do I plan to keep them the same? What do you think? If you want me to slightly modify the Teen Titans, let me know in the reviews! Just tell me which Teen Titan(s) you want modified, and how I should modify them, and I'll certainly think about it. Until next time, everyone!**_

* * *

 _ ***Omake!***_

* * *

Out in the darkness of space, a lone spacecraft appeared to be drifting alone in the vast void of the Milky Way Galaxy. But this was no ordinary ship. No, this spacecraft holds some very important cargo.

Inside the cargo bay of the ship, we find a golden box, much like the one that once held Khepri in stasis. Only this one has ancient egyptian writing on it. The box began glowing with a purplish black light that gave off an ominous feeling to any ordinary life form, but it was the voice that came from it that really made one get the creeps.

"Soon…! I will have my host!"

The light died down as whatever was inside that box seemed to go back to sleep. But whatever it is, it's certainly not any ordinary technology. In fact, if I didn't know any better… I'd say that it's a Scarab!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yo, yo, yo! What's up my Saur-crew? And I have a new chapter for you!~ But first, I just wanted to say thank you for all of the reviews that have been given thus far. And while still not nearly as many as what the first chapter got, each and every review counts! Now, let's get on with the new chapter, shall we?**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Teen Titans!***_

* * *

 _ **Instrumental Beginning (Teen Titans Theme Song by Puffy AmiYumi)**_

* * *

 ** _When there's trouble, you know who to call..._**

 ** _TEEN TITANS!_**

 ** _From their tower, they can see it all..._**

 ** _TEEN TITANS!_**

 ** _When there's evil on the attack, you can rest knowing they got your back!_**

 ** _'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol..._**

 ** _Teen Titans… GO!_**

 ** _(Instrumental Break)_**

 ** _With their superpowers they unite..._**

 ** _TEEN TITANS!_**

 ** _Never met a villain that they liked..._**

 ** _TEEN TITANS!_**

 ** _They've got the bad guys on the run! They'll never stop 'till the job is done!_**

 ** _'Cause when the world is losing all control..._**

 ** _Teen Titans… GO!_**

 ** _(Instrumental Break)_**

 ** _1, 2, 3, 4, GO!_**

 ** _TEEN TITANS!_**

* * *

 _ **Battle With The Slavers! - The Modern Day Titans Rise Up To Protect Their World!**_

* * *

"There we go, miss. This way. Watch your step now."

As Scarlet Scarab helped the strange girl out of the crater, he made sure to try and keep her calm. Knowing that she must be an extraterrestrial being and that she's on a planet that she doesn't know, her fight or flight instincts will be considerably higher than they normally might be.

The girl looked at him, her eyes glowing slightly as she began to speak to him in what must be her native language. But since it's not like any of the other languages in Remnant, he found himself unable to translate. Oh sure, Jaune's grades might not be as good as Weiss's own, but he's at least well versed in all of Remnant's different languages.

 _'Khepri, any idea what she's saying?'_ Scarab mentally asked his partner.

"Yes. She's speaking in the language of her people. The language of Tameran. But not to worry, over the years I created my own Universal Translator so that my host would be able to understand any beings that are not of this planet. I've activated it, so please go ahead and talk to her." Khepri replied.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that, miss? I don't think I heard you correctly." Scarlet Scarab requested.

 **"I said, why are you helping me? You do not even know me!"** she said.

"Well, when I was growing up, my mother would often tell me that strangers are just friends you haven't met. I took her advice to heart." Scarab replied.

The girl's eyes widened a bit at that answer, not expecting this insect humanoid to understand her language. But then she smiled when she heard the sincere fondness in this beetle man's words.

 **"Your mother sounds like she is very wise."** the girl commented.

"No, she's just a former huntress who's had years of experience out there in the world." Scarab replied before asking "Now tell me, why did you crash into my planet from the sky like that? And what's the deal with those cuffs around most of your arms?"

The girl's eyes darkened as she glared heatedly at the device binding her arms in front of her.

 **"My home planet, Tameran, was invaded by alien slavers known as the Gordanians. They unleashed war upon my planet and would have destroyed my people, had I not offered myself up to them. Once we were far enough away from my planet's quadrant of the galaxy, I escaped and landed here on this planet before they could deliver me to my new master at a place called the Citadel."** she explained.

"And what's the Citadel?" Scarab asked.

 **"In your words, not nice."**

"Well then, I'd say we should get these cuffs off of you before something else happens!"

Before the girl could even think of protesting, Scarlet Scarab materialized Crocea Mors on his arm and slashed right through the alien metal. The indestructible blade coupled with the more advanced Scarab Beetle technology sliced through the strange cuffs like they were made of butter or tofu. The two halves fell to the ground, leaving deep indents in the asphalt, and revealed that under the outer shell there was this golden colored machinery that was blinking.

Scarab surmised that this golden material was meant to prevent this girl from using any of her other powers in order to make her transportation to this Citadel place less lethal for the Gordanians. But they clearly never expected someone like the Scarlet Scarab to help free her.

"There. Is that better, miss…"

 **"I am called Kori'andr. In your language it translates to Starfire. And I thank you for your assistance."** said the now named Starfire, rubbing her sore wrists. **"Please, tell me, what is your name, oh Noble Crimson One?"**

Scarab blushed under his armored helmet and startled Starfire by actually willing the helmet to retract and reveal his face. The alien girl found herself blushing a little bit at how handsome this human really is, even by Tameranian standards. Messy blonde hair, a masculine face that seemed to reflect its own brand of wisdom and eyes like the glittering blue seas. Starfire felt as though she could stare into those eyes for days and never get bored.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Starfire. I'm a new hero on the block called the Scarlet Scarab, but you can call me Jaune."

Starfire smiled as she continued to stare into Jaune's eyes. This in turn caused Jaune to blush as red as Pyrrha's hair, not at all used to receiving such looks of affection from the opposite sex. Boy, is he clueless.

Unfortunately, the moment was ruined when several strange devices that were like red boomerangs struck at Starfire's feet, making her yelp and take a few steps back.

"What the?!" gasped Jaune as he put his helmet and mask back on.

A figure landed between them, causing Starfire to back up even further.

"Back off!" growled the figure.

"How about YOU back off, ya plucky-faced hee-newt!" growled back Scarlet Scarab.

The figure turned around to face the Scarlet Scarab, revealing himself to be a teenage boy who was dressed in an outfit with a color scheme similar to a traffic light. The only thing being of a darker color being an eyemask with big reflective white lenses that were meant to conceal the wearer's eyes.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?! And what did you just call me?!" he demanded.

"So you're deaf too, ya clack-tailed callie drake? I said for you to back off and leave this girl alone before the Scarlet Scarab, that's me, is forced to intervene!" Scarab replied, turning his hands into twin blades for emphasis.

"Where do you come up with these insults?" Khepri asked.

' _My mom used to curse out Atlesian military troops using an ancient language. I just picked up the insults from there.'_ Scarab mentally replied.

"Dude, you clearly don't know who you're insulting!" said another voice.

Everyone looked to see what looked like a green imp wearing a black and purple uniform with a stupid looking mask on his head.

"And you are?" Scarab asked.

"Beast Boy, formerly of the Doom Patrol! And the guy you're insulting is Robin, Batman's sidekick!" the green boy replied.

"FORMER sidekick. I struck out on my own." said the now named Robin.

 **"So many strange events, and it's not even midnight yet according to this planet's current timezone."** mumbled Starfire.

"YO! WHAT'S GOING ON OVER HERE?!" shouted an irritated voice.

Now, there was someone else stomping up to the scene. A tall and muscular looking african-american boy wearing a gray hoodie with the hood up, and a pair of black warmups. He looked irritated and seemed to want to punch something from what Jaune could read in his body language.

"Well, Starfire here just plummeted out of the sky in an attempt to escape from a bunch of alien slavers called Gordanians,"

"Slavers?" Beast Boy asked, cutting off Scarab.

"Yeah, slavers. As in people who capture other sentient life forms and sell them to people as material possessions. Mostly for labor use." Scarab explained. "As I was saying, while we were talking the bird boy over here decided to just attack for no reason and we started arguing just before you showed up."

Robin gave an indignant 'hey!' at being called 'bird boy', but Scarab ignored him.

"He's telling the truth." said a female voice.

They all looked in another direction once again to see a girl wearing a black longsleeve leotard and blue shoes under a blue hooded cloak walking up to them. She had ashen gray skin and a figure that would definitely make Weiss feel a bit jealous, but was only a bit bigger than Ruby's own measurements. Her hood was up with shadows covering the upper half of her face, although Jaune could still make out the beautiful purple eyes she had.

"This guy… Scarlet Scarab, was it?" she asked, getting a nod in return. "He really was just talking to her and freed her from her cuffs. I could sense her fear. Now why don't we all just calm down and talk this out like mature people."

That wasn't a request, and everyone knew it. Scarab readily obliged and turned his hands back to normal while everyone else just dropped from the combat stances they had taken up.

"Look, I'm sorry about the misunderstanding. I saw the crash and when I saw you two talking from a distance, I misinterpreted the situation and reacted." Robin said.

Scarab looked at Starfire, who spoke to him in her native language.

"...She says that she accepts your apology. And so do I. May I know everyone's names before we do anything else?" Scarab requested.

"You already know me. I'm Robin." The Boy Wonder said.

"...Victor Stone, but just call me Cyborg. Don't ask why." said the hooded boy.

"I'm Raven." the hooded girl said.

She removed her hood to reveal her hair to be shoulder length and the same shade of purple as her eyes.

"And I'm Beast Boy! Former member of the Doom Patrol!" said the green skinned boy.

Scarab gave an eye-smile and retracted his helmet and mask again to reveal his real face to everyone.

"It's a pleasure to meet each of you. I'm Jaune Arc of the Arc Family, but in the field you guys can call me the Scarlet Scarab." he said.

He yelped suddenly as Starfire grabbed him by the back of his armor and pulled him close to her. Robin and the others looked like they were going to spring into action, but were shocked into stillness as Starfire kissed Jaune right on the lips.

It was a brief kiss, lasting only about five seconds, but it still made the boy blush as red as his armor.

"I am glad that you went out of your way to help me, Jaune. But you must not associate with me, or the Gordanians will do the destroying of your world!" Starfire said in slightly butchered English. "And please do not be alarmed by what I did. Tamaraneans are able to instantly learn new languages through lip contact. I thought it would be making things easier to talk with me."

Jaune nodded in understanding while everyone else was just barely getting over their shock. Suddenly, a pod crashed nearby and a hologram of a blue, fish-like humanoid appeared. But it wasn't some simple message. It was the Gordanian talking directly to them!

 **"PEOPLE OF THIS MISERABLE PLANET!"** the Gordanian yelled. **"** **IF ANY OF YOU PUNY HUMANS TRY AND INTERFERE, WE SHALL DESTROY YOUR CITY IN THE BLINK OF AN EYE!"**

And while many of the citizens were scared shitless of this guy's threats, including the few huntsmen and huntresses there, Jaune wasn't about to let Starfire's tormentors get away with threatening anyone! He put back on his helmet and mask and flew up to meet the Gordanian face to face.

"LISTEN TO ME, YA RIPE END OF A BABOON, THE ONLY WAY YOU AND YOUR BUTT BUDDIES ARE DESTROYING ANYTHING HERE IS TO BEAT ME IN COMBAT! NOW ARE YOU FIGHTERS, OR WORTHLESS BLOOTS LIKE I KNOW YOU ARE?" Scarab shouted at him.

Just about everyone was shocked at what he was saying and doing to that Gordanian, whose eyes narrowed slightly at the obvious insult. A few seconds passed before Scarab threw additional salt into that wound.

"I'M CALLING YOU COWARDS!"

"We do not fear inferior life forms." growled the Gordanian.

"Ohhh, that's some big talk coming from a guy who wears a bucket on his head!" Scarab insulted.

The Gordanian glanced up at the helmet he was wearing, though you can't really tell. Still, Scarab was not finished with the insults.

"I carry my haggis in a bucket! You might actually make me shiver if you weren't dressed in a nightgown. You look like my nanny!" Scarab said, referring to the battle robes the Gordanian is wearing. "And another thing! You call that thing dangling off your back a sword? Looks more like a butter knife! You won't hurt nobody throwing a piece of tinfoil around! You'd be better off using your slippers for a weapon!"

The Gordanian was slowly losing his patience with this foolish human… machine… bug thing!

"THIS is a sword!"

Scarab slowly willed Crocea Mors into existence, this time making the blade take up the area where his whole had was supposed to go. It glistened with a frightening glow in the light of the moon. Even the Gordanian was amazed at the craftsmanship of the sword.

"And it's bigger than yours!" Scarab quipped.

The hologram of the Gordanian gained a twitching eye from the subtle insulting innuendo used by the red and black clad human insect who dared to talk back to and disrespect him. But as it turns out, Scarab wasn't done yet.

"Whatya think of that? Mr. pajama wearin', bucket face, slipper wieldin', clype-dreep-bachled, gether-upping-blayden-maw, bleathering gomeril, jessie oaf-lookin' shtoner, nyaff plookie shan, milk drinkin, lizard-faced shilpit, mimoolt, snivelin' worm-eyed hooten-blaugh, vile stoogic, cally-breek-tattie!"

Without so much as a word, the Gordanian cut off communications with the humans and Fauni. And looking up at the ship orbiting their planet, Scarlet Scarab could see why.

The front of the ship was turning into a giant cannon-like weapon that surely has more than enough power to blast Jump City and the surrounding area to kingdom come!

"Oh boy… me and my big mouth!" Scarab whimpered.

He quickly flew back to the others and retracted his armor back into Khepri before pulling everyone into a group huddle.

"Okay, I know we all just met and I know that all I did was make things worse, but we've got to stop those fish-faced lizards before that cannon goes off! Any ideas?" Jaune asked.

"Sorry, but I just got through with the whole 'team' thing. You guys can handle this one on your own." Robin said.

He tried to walk away, but was stopped when Cyborg grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Look, man. You might be done with being part of a team, but the fact remains that if that cannon goes off, hundreds of thousands of lives will be lost! So just deal with it for now!" he said.

Robin's eyes narrowed, but he decided to put up with being on a team for one more night. He wasn't quite sure what would happen, but he knew that somehow Jaune was going to be the one to lead them to victory.

"That weapon they are using is a Charged Particle Cannon. But unlike the smaller and more powerful versions of the weapon, the one mounted to the Gordanian battleship will take a great deal more time for the charging. We will have at least three hours to stop them before they destroy the city!" Starfire informed.

"Okay then, Star, I think I might have a plan. Check this out." Jaune informed.

All five of them gave the young former huntsman their undivided attention when Jaune began to go over the battle plan. He first asked who among them could fly, and who couldn't. Everyone except Robin and Cyborg raised their hand indicating that the mechanical teen and Batman's former sidekick are the only ones incapable of flight.

"Okay, here's the plan. Starfire, you know that Gordanian warship better than any of us. We need you to guide us to a structural weak point in the ship that we can get in through. I'll rip open a hole using one of my bladed weapons, allowing us to get inside." Jaune instructed.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." said Raven, the plan sounding good so far.

"From there, we'll fight our way to the main control room of the ship where the controls for the cannon are located. Once there, I'll need the rest of you to cover me while me and Khepri deactivate the Particle Cannon and destroy the ship's engine." Jaune said. "With their big boss out of the fight, the rest of the Gordanians should stage a retreat regardless of whether they have Starfire with them or not!"

The other teens all smirked when Jaune was finished explaining the plan. It sounded crazy… But it might be just crazy enough to work! But Jaune, who has now transformed back into Scarlet Scarab, still had one more matter to address.

"By the way, Beast Boy, why do you even wear that ridiculous mask if you aren't in the Doom Patrol anymore?" Scarab asked.

"Ridiculous?! My mask is cool! Right, guys?" Beast Boy asked, hoping someone would take his side.

No one said a word. They just shook their heads no causing the green skinned teen to panic a bit.

"But… But what about my secret identity?!" Beast Boy asked desperately.

"What secret identity? You're green!" Raven pointed out.

Beast Boy opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Try as he might, he just couldn't seem to come up with a good enough rebuttal. Beast Boy was wise enough to know that he had lost this fight, and begrudgingly removed his mask. If Scarab had to wager a guess, the mask held sentimental value to the kid. However, this was not the time for any form of sentiment.

"Okay now that that's out of the way, how about we smash these Gordanians and send them packing?" Cyborg asked impatiently.

"Friend Victor is correct. Time is of the essence if we wish to rid ourselves of these Gordanians before they launch an attack!" Starfire added.

Scarab and the others nodded in affirmative. The red beetle looking teenager grabbed Cyborg's shoulders, and followed Starfire up to the warship. Beast Boy transformed into a green colored falcon while Raven used her own powers to fly up to the main warship while carrying Robin. But it would seem that these lizardmen were prepared for an attack, and readied the ship's defense system. Laser turrets appeared on the haul of the ship, and started firing at the oncoming resistance in an attempt to blast them out of the sky!

But our heroes weren't going down without a fight! Scarab knew exactly what to do in this situation as he'd done many times before with his old team back at Beacon. Looks like he's going to need to be a leader just one more time.

 **"INCOMING LASER BLASTS! Evasive action!"** Scarab ordered.

Even while carrying a passenger with Cyborg's weight, Scarlet Scarab still managed to evade the turret's bullets. Beast Boy was too small for the bullets to hit, and Raven was just dodging with her natural speed while creating a shield with her inverted light energy to protect Robin. And to give them a slightly easier time, Scarab transformed the antennae on his shoulders into rifles and began to shoot at the turrets.

They must not be very durable, as they blew up from a single shot each.

Finally, our heroes and heroines managed to make it to a part of the ship where the metal was thinner than the rest of the ship. They stopped to hover there for a moment and Beastboy turned into a Pteranodon so he could hover better.

"Scarab, are you sure your sword is sharp enough to cut through this?" Cyborg asked.

Scarlet Scarab didn't say anything. Instead he handed Cyborg to Beast Boy, materialized his Beetle Sword, and poised his blade to strike. The result was Scarab's sword slicing through the armored hull of the ship like a hot knife through butter. Scarab looked at Cyborg, who's eyes were wide in disbelief.

"Does that answer your question?" Scarab asked smugly.

They all flew inside and found themselves in what appeared to be a prison chamber. Fortunately, they were the ones outside of the cells. Apparently, Starfire was the only prisoner aboard that ship.

"Okay, we're in! Now all we have to do is get to the main control room, and take out that cannon." Scarlet Scarab said.

"And how do we do that?" Raven asked.

"We fight our way through." Scarlet Scarab replied.

And so, our brave young warriors readied themselves for battle as they charged down the corridors of the ship. They were ready to take down these menaces to their world and save their city!

"Hey." Cyborg said, grasping Raven's shoulder as everyone ran ahead of them.

"What?" She asked.

"I noticed you've been... hanging back." Cyborg said.

"So?" Raven asked.

"So...I'm guessing you've got something you're worried about."

"... I just don't think I'll fit in." She sighed.

"Listen girl. You're on a team with a green kid who turns into a animals, a teenage Gotham kid dressed like a traffic cone, an alien Princess kidnapped into slavery, a guy who can apparently change into an alien bug and a cyborg. I think you'll fit in fine." Cyborg smiled making Raven smile lightly.

"Thanks..." Raven answered.

"Come on, let's move." Cyborg spoke.

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile…***_

* * *

"That foolish human filth will PAY for insulting me like that!" growled the Gordanian from the earlier call.

The head of the slavers roared in anger and smashed his fist on a control panel before the wall exploded and the six were standing there together.

Beast Boy was crouched on the furthest on the left, Cyborg next to him cracking his robotic knuckles _**(He lost his hoodie while fighting on the way there)**_ , Robin was middle left with his Bo staff resting on his shoulder, Scarlet Scarab was the middle right with his hands transformed into laser cannons, Starfire was floating on the middle right with her hands glowing green with Star Bolts and Raven was the far right. She was standing still, her cloak wrapped around her neatly.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, fish face, but you're not killing anyone while we're still here!" Robin declared with a grin. "ATTACK!"

Scarlet Scarab grinned as he took aim and fired plasma bolts at the Gordanians, hitting his target every time.

And so... the battle began!

Beast Boy had transformed into a gorrila fighting against several Gordanians at close range, Starfire and Raven flanked the sides to corner off the alien slavers, Scarab stayed in the back to provide cover fire, and finally Cyborg and Robin took the offensive. Cyborg yelled as he was sent flying back, hitting the wall hard. His arm gave a bit of a spark, opening and closing a bit.

"Cyborg!" Robin spoke as he used three Birdarangs against the Gordanians, hitting them in the shoulder and two in the control panel. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine man." Cyborg replied.

That's when Robin noticed something next to them. A laser gun.

"Think you can integrate that with your arm?" Robin grinned.

"I can try." Cyborg replied with a nod.

Using his technological cables, he began to merge the laser gun into his arm. He also got to work taking the gun and his arm apart, interlocking the parts.

Scarab roared as he turned his hands into swords and slashed at the Gordanians to disarm the,, Beast Boy using an elephant form to throw them away like old trash.

"How are you doing that thing with the weapons?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's one of the many powers given to me through Khepri. My suit is a biological weapon!" Jaune replied.

"That is so COOL!" The green skinned hero smiled.

 **"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!"** Raven spoke shooting off a concentrated reverse-light at the aliens.

The wave of energy flew through the air, sending them flying into various walls and such.

"That was amazing." Starfire commented kindly.

"Thank you." She nodded with a smile.

Starfire turned to the slavers with glowing green angry eyes and aimed to kill them.

"No!" Scarab exclaimed, stopping her.

"They-" Starfire began to explain.

"If you go down that path Kori... You'll never come back! You'll be lost within an endless spiral of death! Revenge is never fulfilling! It just clouds your judgement and poisons your mind!" Scarab explained.

She flinched, her body shaking in anger.

"Trust me... Good people change when they kill. My ancestor, Dragnus Arc, became nothing more than a bloodthirsty murderer when he went down this path!" Scarab explained.

Starfire nodded, relaxing as she hugged Scarlet Scarab. The adrenaline from her anger and all of the fighting was beginning to wear off, so she was pretty tired.

"There we go… You just get some much needed rest." Scarab said, hugging her back.

Starfire nodded weakly only for the leader of the Gordanians to start creeping up on them but that was when a blue beam of sound energy hit him, sending him screaming into the wall. He was knocked out upon impact, and the two saw the source of that beam.

It was Cyborg!

"Okay, I'm only gonna say this once. Booya!" Cyborg grinned, his left arm now a cannon.

"Dude… that was AWESOME!" Beast Boy cheered.

Scarab grinned at his team's latest victory, but he still had work to do. He walked over to the main control panel, and inserted two of the beetle legs from his armor into the console. He and Khepri sent red energy into the device and started powering down the cannon.

"The schematics for this Charged Particle Cannon are quite intriguing." Khepri said.

' _I've heard that tone of voice many times before. What are you thinking?'_ Scarab asked.

"I'm thinking that I may have just acquired a new weapon for us!" Khepri replied.

* * *

 _ ***The Next Day…***_

* * *

Back down on Earth the group were currently sitting in the parlor eating pizza and having drinks. Well, all but Starfire.

"You know, we worked really well together." Robin commented with a smile.

"It was… different working as a team." Raven added.

"Not so different for me. I was USED to working on a team." Beast Boy commented.

"I wonder where Starfire is?" Jaune asked, looking around.

He was in his civilian clothes, not wanting to attract attention to himself. But that didn't stop him from getting what he thought were weird looks from the ladies.

...Seriously, how dense can this guy be?

"She said something about a change." Raven replied.

And on that que Starfire returned. She came out without her headpiece, most of her clothes remained the same but her shoulders and upper arms were exposed, her forearms were now covered in armor.

"How do I look?" She asked with a smile.

Jaune's jaw dropped big time. Sure, he thought she was attractive before, but now her beauty was increased to that of Yang or Pyrrha! All without being far too revealing like Yang's clothes usually are.

"Oh my Oum…! Starfire, you look absolutely beautiful!" Jaune exclaimed.

The Tamaranean girl blushed at the compliment. She'd been called many things in her life, but she was never really referred to as 'beautiful'. It made her feel good to have received such a compliment from Jaune.

"Thank you, Jaune. That is… very sweet of you." she replied.

"Well, since we're a team, we will need a base. Preferably a home." Robin nodded.

"A home? For… For all of us?" Cyborg asked. "Well, my uncle is a great scientist."

"And I have a good amount of money." Robin nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled! We're making ourselves a home!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Meaning we just need a name." Beast Boy nodded.

The six hummed at the possible names they could use. Jaune thought about using letters from their names to make a team name like how it works back at Beacon, but he couldn't think of any words or acronyms that would work with their names.

"You know what? We're like modern day Titans. I think that works." Raven nodded.

"'Titans'?" the remaining five asked.

"Yeah...Yeah, 'Titans'. That works." Jaune said. "Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. The people will love it!"

"The Teen Titans." Robin nodded. "Has a good ring to it."

"I like it." Cyborg smiled.

"Definitely, The Teen Titans!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

He flexed his 'muscles' as he imagined themselves posing on a poster acting heroic.

"What are 'Titans'?" Starfire asked innocently.

"Being of great power, normally protectors. I learned about them back at Beacon when I was studying with Doctor Oobleck." Jaune said simply.

"Then I like the name 'Titans' as well!" Starfire responded.

"This is going to be a great team!" Robin said with a smile.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Okay, there's this chapter! I almost ended it halfway, but I managed. I hope you guys enjoy it. Also, here's the decided pairing for Jaune in this story.**_

 _ **Jaune x Starfire/ Blackfire/ Raven/ Terra/ Pyrrha/ Yang/ Red Raven (Teen Tyrants)**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and be sure to leave a review. See you all later!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay, y'all, this is gonna be one of the slower chapters in this story, so don't expect much action to be going on. It's mostly going to be the Titans settling into their new roles as Jump City's heroes and learning more about each other.**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Teen Titans!***_

* * *

 _ **Housewarming And Beacon's Rage!**_

* * *

It took a few weeks for the Titans to finish building their base of operations/home, and in that time they did all of the necessary things such as buying furniture, all of the essentials they would need and filling out citizenship forms. Starfire especially had to fill out some rather important documents, due to her being an alien life form moving to Earth. But within that time frame, the Teen Titans didn't slack off in their hero work.

They mostly stopped a few small crimes. Namely bank robberies and busting up drug smuggling rings. Scarlet Scarab even managed to stop a few White Fang members who had been causing havoc in the city by trying to kill humans and even the Fauni that didn't support their Faunus Supremacist way of thinking. Needless to say, back at his base of operations in Vale, Adam Taurus was absolutely pissed the hell off!

But now, the Teen Titans were busy moving their stuff into their new home. It was a huge skyscraper-like tower in the shape of a capital 'T', and it had everything that they would need to both operate as crime fighters and live comfortably while not on duty. Including a huge lounge room with a wide couch connected to the kitchen/dining room. Although, there were more rooms than they thought necessary, but they decided to decide what to do with those later.

Right now, Scarlet Scarab as Jaune was helping Raven move her stuff into her own room. It seemed like her choice of decor was just as dark as she was, while also having a little bit of old time culture to it.

"Are all of these bookshelves really necessary?" Jaune asked.

Raven had at least three large bookshelves about as long as each wall of her room, and Jaune could only imagine how many books she must have if she needed shelves that are this big.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so." she replied. "I have a lot of books, mostly about magic, so I need all the shelving I can get for them."

"I see. You know, with your own vast collection of books, you kinda remind me of an old friend of mine from back at Beacon. Blake Belladonna." Jaune commented as he put a few books away.

"She was that cat Faunus who preferred everything to be quiet, right?" Raven asked.

"That's the one." Jaune replied. "Although, she also has a tendency to read a book my mom writes. A book called 'Ninjas of Love'."

Jaune left Raven's room after telling her that he was going to see if any of the other Titans needed help moving in, completely missing the massive blush on Raven's face. The girl reached into her cloak and pulled out a limited edition signed copy of the newest volume of Ninjas of Love, sighing in relief.

"Oh, that was a close one!" she muttered to herself.

Wow. Who would've guessed that Raven reads the same smut books as Blake?

 _ **(Raven and Blake: "IT'S NOT SMUT!")**_

Anyway, as Jaune walked down the halls of Titans Tower, as the team affectionately called their home, he thought about what he could do to customize his own room in the tower. So far, all he's done is paint the walls red with black Scarab Beetles on each wall, but he has no idea what else he could do.

"I really should've taken Coco and Velvet up on those tips on home decor." Jaune said to himself.

Staring at his room for another few seconds, Jaune decided to just take care of getting the rest of the team settled in before doing anything else. Lord knows he'll need a woman's touch to get his own room up to standards. He still remembers doing these kind of things with his mom.

He remembers all of those karaoke nights that he and his mom would have, pulling pranks with his sisters… And he also recalls a time where he hit a baseball through those annoying neighbors' house, and his dad was so proud!

Man, his parents!

Thinking about this made Jaune frown and glance down in sadness. He didn't even bother letting them know that he was safe and sound after his expulsion. All he did was leave the kingdom of Vale before they could seal off his Aura soon after his expulsion. He didn't even get the chance to say goodbye to his dearest friends…

"I wonder if they even care that I'm gone…?" Jaune thought aloud to himself in depression.

Little did he know, his expulsion had triggered a great ripple in the balance of Beacon Academy.

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile, Beacon Academy…***_

* * *

Did I say a ripple? I meant a tsunami of epic proportions!

" **WHERE IS WINCHESTER?! WHEN I FIND HIM AND IF HE'S STILL ALIVE, I WILL UNALIVE HIM SO HARD THERE WON'T EVEN BE A GHOST LEFT!"** demanded an angry Coco.

It all started shortly after Ozpin and Glynda had to break the bad news to Jaune's friends in teams RWBY, (J)NPR and CFVY. Sure enough, all of them were devastated that Jaune was expelled from Beacon for something as stupid as forged transcripts. Even Weiss was appalled by the Vale Council doing something like that! I mean, she's been told a lot of lies in her life, most of them being used to get close to her because of her money and/or status, but compared to those Jaune's transcripts were the least evil thing she's had to hear about.

But apparently, Weiss's father actually favored the boy for some odd reason and had tried to reason with the Vale Council. But those old farts with a sixty foot pole shoved up their arses, as her father put it, just wouldn't listen to reason!

And so, here we are with all three teams pretty much hunting Cardin down in an attempt to maim and/or murder the arrogant asshole and his equally arrogant and racist teammates.

"You better make sure I get to destroy the thing that makes him a man first!" growled an equally angry Yang.

"I make no promises." Coco replied.

And watching from afar, Beacon's professors were watching in amusement.

"You know, I feel like we should stop them now while we still have the chance to." Port said offhandedly.

Oobleck merely scoffed at such a notion.

"Really now, it's not our problem that Mister Winchester couldn't let his bruised pride go unpunished and let bygones be bygones. If he ends up castrated or dead, that's his own fault!" he said, taking a drink from his thermos.

Glynda just kept tapping away at her scroll, messaging Jaune's family about what happened. Jaune really was her favorite student, and she wanted to make sure he was safe at least.

"We'll intervene before any permanent damage is done to the school." Ozpin said.

Right before a high pitched and girly scream pierced through the air. Looks like they found Cardin.

"That didn't sound too healthy." Port commented.

"Hm. Too bad we can't exactly get him to a chiropractor right now." Oobleck added.

Glynda merely nodded in agreement with her eyes closed. Since Cardin comes from a wealthy and influential family, paying for him to see a chiropractor would have been SUCH a waste of Lien. Especially after what he caused to happen.

Ozpin chuckled and started walking towards his office.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Ozpin said.

Yeah… how much you want to bet on that?

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Okay everyone, here's the chapter which means the poll is closed! I'll leave it up for a few days so everyone knows what to look forward to. See you guys later!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry this took so long. I had to find a way to make this particular fight more original for the sake of the plot. The fight may not happen in this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**_

* * *

 _ **Teen Titans Versus The HIVE Part 1!**_

* * *

In an underground secret lair, we find what appears to be an elderly woman speaking with a man wearing a black and orange suit. The man also wore a facemask that left only one eye visible, and four black rectangles on the mouthpiece that made the mask resemble a skull. They were currently going over plans that involved a few certain teenagers.

"You're certain that your students are capable of defeating the Teen Titans? I do not tolerate failure." said the masked man.

"I assure you mister Slade, these three are my best students! They will not fail!" said the woman.

They turned to a viewing window that showed a training simulator where three teenagers were currently showing off their skills in combat. The first one was a boy that seemed to be the youngest of the group, looking to be about twelve years old. He was also pretty short for his age standing at a total height of only "4'7, and he was bald with tan skin. He was wearing a dark green jumpsuit with matching gloves and boots, and a pair of goggles on his head.

"Gizmo is a scientific prodigy, having a total I.Q. of well over three hundred. His technological prowess is unmatched by any scientist before him!"

As the woman explained about Gizmo, the boy genius flew through the obstacle course using a homemade jetpack with a pair of dragon-like wings sticking out of the sides. There were a couple of shoulder mounted blasters that he was using to shoot any laser turrets in his sight. But he wasn't the only individual there with unique abilities.

A sixteen year old girl with pink hair, ashen gray skin, and pink eyes with cat-like pupils appeared on the scene. She wore Gothic clothing, and was sending out waves of pink energy as she cartwheeled and danced through the course. These energy waves were causing bad luck for several battle drones.

"Jynx is a girl with the ability to give bad luck to anyone she wishes."

The drones were about to shoot Jynx from behind, but were smashed by a giant chunk of the wall! A behemoth of a teen with long brown hair, a beard, and tan skin walked in. He was wearing a black jumpsuit with yellow colored shoulder pads and combat boots. He was extremely masculine, and the chunk of wall he used to destroy those battle drones is a testimony to his near unmatched strength.

"And finally, Mammoth. His strength is unmatched by anyone, besides his father."

Slade walked over to a few viewing screens, and turned back to the students before him. He knew they were anxious to graduate, and he had the perfect final exam for the three of them.

"Your mission and graduation exam is... The destruction of the Teen Titans!" Slade informed.

Six screens flare to life to reveal our six teenage heroes in fighting poses. Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire and even Scarlet Scarab! It seems accurate to suggest that Slade has some kind of vendetta with these guys. But the question is... Why?

* * *

 _ ***With the Titans…***_

* * *

It has been three months since the Gordanians invaded and the Teen Titans were formed, and things have gone well for our teenage heroes. They finished settling into their new HQ/home and have been rather content so far.

The team has so far only dealt with some small crimes such as stopping bank robbers, and illegal drug dealers. This still got the team some form of recognition, so it was still pretty good. But like with all things that are good, something bad always comes afterwards.

"OH COME ON, MAN! It's gotta be here!" cried Cyborg.

The whole living room was a mess as Cyborg and Beastboy searched the whole room for something. Beast Boy even went as far as to turn into a Bloodhound to try and find the thing!

"How could ya lose the remote?!" Cyborg asked incredulously.

Beast Boy turned back and started throwing papers around in his search for the TV operating device.

"What makes you so sure I lost it?" Beast Boy asked.

"Uh, 'cause you're you." Cyborg said.

"Hey, just because I lost that video game..."

"And the toothpaste, and my football, AND THE WAFFLE IRON..." Cyborg listed as the animation switched to chibi and then back to normal.

Raven was sitting on the couch attempting to read one of her favorite books at the time, but the boys and their argument was making it difficult. Especially since she could barely get in a few words without being constantly interrupted!

"Things disappear! How am I supposed to know where they end up?!" Beast Boy asked.

"Well how am I supposed to watch TV without a remote?!" Cyborg fired back.

Finally, Raven got fed up with the arguing of her teammates. She slammed her book shut, and stood up from her spot on the couch.

"Simple. You just get up, and change the channel." Raven implied.

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at their magic using teammate like she had grown a second head. They looked at each other for a minute, before looking back at Raven.

"Nice try with the joke, Raven." Cyborg said.

"I wasn't joking."

 **"GOOD! 'CAUSE IT WASN'T FUNNY!"** Cyborg yelled.

The mechanized teen resumed yelling about the missing remote. This only caused an anime tick mark to appear on the monotonistic girl's forehead. She shook her head in annoyance from the behavior of her two teammates and their squabbles.

"This is just pointless! You are wasting your energy over a worthless device!" Raven said.

That was when the door to the living room opened to reveal Robin speaking with Starfire.

"...And that is the secret to traveling faster than light." Starfire said.

She let out a gasp as she and Robin finally noticed three of the other members of the team arguing about stuff. Mostly about the lost TV remote.

"Whoa, take it easy Titans! Combat training's not till Thursday!" Robin said in an attempt to diffuse the situation.

"We should mend our bonds through the sharing and consumption of unhealthy junk foods. I shall fetch them!" Starfire suggested.

"Wait a minute, where're Jaune and Khepri?" Raven said.

She jumped back a foot as she was startled by a funnel popping out from under a pile of heavy objects that had been piled on the couch. Things like bricks, Beast Boy's dirty laundry, an anvil and a statue of a cow. Don't ask me why THAT THING'S in the mix. And echoing out of the funnel was the voice of a very familiar blonde.

"We're down here, Rae!" said Jaune.

"What're you guys doing under there?" Robin asked.

"I was trying to take a nap in here earlier, but then Cyborg and Beast Boy started piling junk all over me! I was lucky that this funnel landed in my mouth, it's acting like a breathing tube!" Jaune replied. "Unfortunately, I think all this weight might be crushing my ribs…"

Thinking fast, Raven used some of her power to lift the stuff off of her teammate and his Scarab Beetle friend before setting it off to the side to be organized later. Jaune sighed in relief due to finally being able to breathe again and spat out the funnel. Raven actually noted that Jaune looked a bit on the flat side now.

"Ahhh…! Thanks Rae! We needed that!" Jaune said gratefully.

"You're welcome." Raven replied.

"Yes, thank you, Raven. It's nice to know that SOMEONE around here is concerned for me and my partner's well being!" Khepri said.

Cyborg narrowed his eyes and glared at Jaune's back.

"Okay, I didn't understand those beeps and whistles, but that sounded like an insult to me!" growled Cyborg.

The bickering between Teammates began to rise up tenfold as Starfire went to the fridge to get out the snack food. However, when she opened up the cooling device it was a truly sorry sight. Because of all of the crime fighting the Titans have been doing recently, no one's had a chance to clean out the fridge. And as a result, all of the food in the fridge has become so rotten that the inside of the fridge was covered in this disgusting blue slime! Some of that glop even moved and growled at Starfire!

...OH MY GOD, IT LIVES!

This startled the Tamaranean girl so badly that she shrieked and shot a star bolt at the disgusting glob of mold! Unfortunately, this also caused a huge amount of mold to shoot out of the fridge and cover everyone in the stuff! Not one of her smarter ideas...

Well it may have grossed everyone out, but at least it stopped the arguing.

"...Maybe we should just go out for pizza." Robin suggested, completely grossed out.

His face contorted to one of utter disgust as a glob of blue mold dripped from the ceiling. Needless to say, one of them was definitely gonna need to clean this place out with a pressure washer when they got home.

After everyone got themselves cleaned up and changed, the Teen Titans went to the local pizzeria to fill their empty bellies. They were seated on the roof trying to decide on what sort of toppings they should get on their pizza. Unknown to our heroes, they were being watched by three new villains that would make their lives far more challenging.

"I say green peppers." Jaune said.

"Olives!" Cyborg suggested.

"Anchovies!" Starfire threw in.

"Just order something." Raven drawled.

The screen shifts to show that someone was spying on our teenage super heroes through a pair of high tech spy goggles. And I think I know who it is.

"Okay, they're here. Begin phase one." Gizmo said into a communicator from the shadows.

"As long as it's vegetarian." Beast Boy said.

"Come on, Beast Boy. How can ya deny the all meat experience?" Cyborg asked.

"DUDE! I've BEEN most of those animals!" Beast Boy reminded.

One of the more valid reasons as to why Beast Boy is a Vegetarian.

"I suggest a large pizza with pickles, bananas, and mint frosting." Starfire said, smiling brightly at the end.

The reaction she got was four grossed out faces. Ones that clearly said something along the lines of 'what da fuck?'. So, Robin leaned over and broke the news to Starfire about her choice of toppings.

"Uh, Starfire? Not everything on the menu's a pizza topping." Robin explained.

"Oh." Starfire said with a sheepish grin.

While the Titans were trying to solve their pizza problem, the H.I.V.E were ready to make their move. Gizmo gave the signal, and Jynx sent out a small wave of bad luck energy at a nearby bus. The bus shifted into drive and began to roll down the hill at high speeds towards... A BABY CARRIAGE! Jaune and the other Titans noticed this, and immediately jumped into action.

Using a mental codeword, Jaune summoned forth his Scarlet Scarab armor and spread his wings. He also readied his Beetle Cannons just in the off chance that he may need the extra firepower.

"Titans, GO!" Robin ordered.

They sprung into action immediately, splitting off into two groups of three. Scarlet Scarab went with Starfire and Robin to get the baby out of harm's way, while Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy went to stop the bus. Using flight and extreme speed to get there quicker, Scarlet Scarab, Robin, and Starfire quickly managed to get the baby and its carriage out of the road, but Cyborg and Beast Boy in his Gorilla form were struggling to stop that bus.

Thankfully, Raven used some of her Inverted Light energy to put the bus in park, and activate the emergency brake. The bus skidded to a stop, which allowed the metal man and the changeling to catch their breath. While Beast Boy changed back into his human form, the Titans noticed some very strange things.

"Uh... Don't buses normally have drivers?" Cyborg asked.

"And don't baby carriages normally have babies?" Robin added, pulling a green teddy bear with yellow eyes.

"Are you crud munchers normally this stupid?" asked the bear.

The bear turned its head to face the three Titans as its eyes began to glow with energy. Thinking fast, Scarlet Scarab summoned the shield portion of Crocea Mors to defend himself and his teammates as best he could! But it was a futile endeavor.

Robin, Starfire, and Scarlet Scarab were suddenly blasted back into an alley by laser blasts. They grunted in pain upon impact, but were quick to get up. Jynx and her partners appeared, ready for a fight.

"Hello, Titans. We're the HIVE." Jynx greeted.

Scarlet Scarab was the first to get up and summoned his Beetle Blade to go with his shield. Getting into a fighting stance, he could only say one thing.

"So much for a relaxing Sunday afternoon."

And thus, the battle began!

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **I don't really know how I'm gonna make the battle go since there's the addition of Scarlet Scarab as opposed to canon, but I'll see what I can do. See you all next chapter! Also, don't forget to vote on the poll I posted! I need votes!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry this took so long. I had to find a way to get the fight scene to flow properly while also fitting the Scarlet Scarab into the fight. It wasn't easy, but I think I got something that works here. I hope you guys like it.**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Teen Titans!***_

* * *

 _ **Teen Titans vs. The HIVE Part 1!**_

* * *

Scarlet Scarab roared as he transformed his hands into a Beetle Blade and a Scarab Cannon before rushing at these teenage villain wannabes who thought they could attack the city and get away with it. The pink haired girl, Jinx, smirked darkly at this display of blind anger and spoke to her partners.

"HIVE, attack pattern Alpha!"

The three split up with Gizmo using his jetpack to get into the air while Mammoth went off to fight against Cyborg and Robin in hand to hand combat. Jinx herself decided to fight Scarlet Scarab, hoping to use her bad luck magic to defeat him quickly and pull out an easy win.

Boy, are they in for a surprise.

As the battle started out, Scarlet Scarab tried to slash at Jinx using his Beetle Blade, but the pink haired girl snapped her fingers and used a miniscule amount of her bad luck magic to make the armored hero trip and skid across the ground. Bad idea, because like a master of the Drunken Boxing Martial Arts style, Scarlet Scarab, as Jaune Arc, has learned to harness awkwardness and clumsiness to make himself even more deadly and unpredictable in battle!

As he skidded on the ground, he aimed his Scarab Cannon at Jinx and shot a barrage of green energy blasts at her while simultaneously firing beams of green electricity from the Kabuto Beetle horn on his helmet.

The pink haired girl tried to dodge, but was too slow and ended up getting hit by a barrage of blasts that sent her careening into a dumpster. Knocked unconscious from the impact, she didn't realize that a figure in a ninja outfit had draped her over his shoulder and faded into the shadows to get her to her team's base of operations.

Not that Scarab noticed that last bit. He was too busy rushing to help the rest of his team.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were trying to tag-team Mammoth using brute force, but they were having little success. Even with Beast Boy currently transformed into a green colored Grizzly Bear.

The larger teen boy was just too strong due to being Bane's son and having a natural supply of Titan Venom flowing in his blood, supplying him with a near godly amount of physical strength. _**(If that's not true, let me know so I can fix it.)**_

Meanwhile, Raven, Starfire and Robin were engaged in a kind of aerial dog fight with Gizmo. The midget boy genius was zooming around on his jetpack, being almost impossible to hit with any projectiles. No matter how many inverted light blasts or Star Bolts were shot at him.

Robin grunted as he threw a few explosive disks at Gizmo, hoping that one of them would stick to the pack on his back and take out his technological advantage.

Unfortunately, Gizmo seemed to have metaphorical eyes on the back of his head and made twin laser turrets pop out behind him and shoot the disks before they could attach.

"Nice try, snot burglars, but it's going to take a lot more than fancy parlor tricks to stop us!" Gizmo taunted.

He then aimed his lasers at our three airborne Titans and shot them right out of the sky, causing them to cry out in pain as they fell towards Cyborg and Beast Boy, who ended up on the wrong end of a grappling match with Mammoth and was also thrown.

Cyborg yelped as he was forced to dodge all of his friends being thrown at him at once. Well, MOST of his friends, as Scarlet Scarab was now forced to fight both Gizmo and Mammoth all on his own.

"Is it me, or are we getting our butts kicked?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's just you." the other Titans replied.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Okay, next chapter WILL be longer! I'm just having such a hard time writing fight scenes for this story, and I don't understand why! Anyway, I'll see you all in my next update, whatever that may be!**_


End file.
